


"Июль 2012"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery





	"Июль 2012"

Еще одна ночь за окном. Относительно тихая, если не считать шуршания редких машин и криков чаек. Если выйти из дома и пройти квартал на северо-восток, будет слышно ночной океан... Пальцы согреваются о кружку с забытым кофе, кожу на подушечках, натруженных за сегодняшнюю репетицию, слегка покалывает - приятное, привычное ощущение. Можно открыть верхнюю часть окна, поймать прохладный ночной ветерок , закрыть глаза и мыслями перенестись в совершенно другую реальность...  
В Лондоне сейчас начинается день - непривычно солнечный, словно привет из жаркой Калифорнии, он заставляет надеть солнечные очки и снять пиджак - это почти помогает почувствовать себя как дома... почти. Влажный воздух вблизи Темзы совсем не похож на насыщенный океаном воздух Лос-Анджелеса, в нем труднее дышится, в нем сложнее радоваться. Или это только так кажется? Томми любит почти все города и страны, в которых ему довелось побывать, но сейчас он не любит Лондон - золотую клетку для Адама. Так же, как он не любит Нью-Йорк - город, который умеет только разлучать.  
Восемь часов разницы - не помеха. Не больше, чем почти девять тысяч километров. Это совершенно не мешает чувствовать настроение друг друга, знать, когда стоит открыть личные сообщения в твиттере, и когда не стоит лезть в общую ленту.

"Я чертовски соскучился..."  
"Рад, что ты не скучаешь, Котенок, мои благодарности Ксандеру"  
"Я просто не выдержу тут один..."

Томми действительно не скучает, он занимает себя и окружающих всем чем угодно, лишь бы не поддаваться тоске, которая тенью ходит за спиной. В войне все средства хороши - в ход идут любимые и не очень занятия, близкие и не очень друзья. Окружающие увлеченно включаются в флэшмоб "развлеки Томми Джо" - в конце концов, все от этого только в выигрыше. Ксандер с предложением поучаствовать в записи альбома явно лидирует, а вот Мия в проигрыше - душевные разговоры слишком опасны сейчас.   
Глупо скучать по человеку, который думает о тебе едва ли не в режиме "24/7" и ты это физически ощущаешь, просто знаешь - каким-то десятым чувством, на уровне мысленных разговоров. А когда тоска уж слишком наступает на пятки, можно прибегнуть и к радикальным методам.

"Фак, Детка, меня чуть инфаркт не хватил! Но... мне нравится, да. Но... это же не самая стойкая краска для волос, правда?"

Томми хочет написать, что ради эмоциональной встряски кое-кого погрязшего в репетициях с чужими музыкантами, будь они хоть трижды живой легендой, он может выкинуть и не такое. Но Адама не нужно отвлекать сейчас. Его нервозность и выросшая в три раза гиперответственность слишком видна - в каждой улыбке, в каждом "сияющем" взгляде, в отчаянном защитном решении прервать отпуск своего официального бойфренда, чтобы не сойти с ума одному. Томми легче - дома в расслабленной солнечной Калифорнии, в окружении близких любящих людей, без какого-либо жесткого расписания. Остается забивать время внезапными проектами и мучить друзей, не давая скучать ни себе, ни им.

"Завтра снова репетиции, интервью, репетиции, репетиции... Знаешь, иногда мне кажется что март был пять лет назад..."

Томми стискивает айфон с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Возможно, ему стоит сделать еще одну татуировку или скандальную фотосессию, чтобы Адам отвлекся от своей работы и просто улыбнулся, глядя на сходящих с ума в эйфрории фанатов. Но может и обойдется.  
Осталось всего несколько дней.


End file.
